Księga Cierpienia, Męki, Bólu, Zagłady i Smacznego Śniadania
Księga pierwsza "A żadne z cierpień doznanych przez ludzkość nie była gorsza od tej tragedii. Żadne słowa czy opisy nie były w stanie określić bólu, który natrafił się ówczesnej populacji. Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim jest to, że był to jedynie początek. Nastała cisza. Cisza przed burzą" Słowa syna proroka Rebuildinga o imieniu Vifon, rok 975 ery powstałego świata. Słońce zamieniało się powoli z księżycem, który opuszczał swe miejsce na nieboskłonie jakoby z pewną niechęcią. Jedynie gwiazdy patrzały na całą tą wyjątkowo powolną bieganinę z dużą dozą spokoju. Pozostając w swym miejscu świeciły jakby bez celu, tylko jedna, Polarna, wskazywała ludziom drogę. Jednym z szukających drogi o tej porze był młody chłopak, Reich. Szedł on przez wielki, ciemny las bez żadnych dróg, oświetlając latarką drobny fragment ogromnej powierzchni, którą władały drzewa, trawy i zwierzęta. Światło słoneczne coraz bardziej przebijało się przez korony drzew, z każdą chwilą mocniej oświetlając otoczenie, jakoby śmiejąc się z nikłego światła latarki. Korony drzew jednak zdawały się śmiać ze słońca; głaskane przez silny, zachodni wiatr blokowały słońcu dostęp do gruntu w znacznej części. Szelest drzew zakłócony był jedynie przez biegających dokoła przedstawicieli fauny o nie zawsze pokojowych intencjach. Początkowo dźwięki ich świstów, szumów, przerywanie zwiędłych liści wprawiały każdego wędrowca, który ośmielił się wejść do ciemnego, liściastego boru, w nieunikniony lęk, aczkolwiek po jakimś czasie wszyscy się przyzwyczajali bądź znikali bez śladu. Jedynie ci, którzy byli w lesie pierwszy raz bali się mimo woli, niezależnie jak mężni byli. Jednym z takich podróżników był Reich, który udał się do lasu jedynie z ciekawości. Mimo faktu, iż bateria w telefonie jest bliska końca energii, młody wędrowiec wyjął go z kieszeni swoich długich i nieco luźnych dżinsowych spodni, włączył, po czym uruchomił radio. Chwilę zajęło, zanim jakikolwiek sygnał został odnaleziony, aczkolwiek sygnał został złapany. Zegar na telefonie wskazywał za dziesięć szóstą, a głos w odbiorniku opowiadał o jego przeżyciach z czasów przed Wielką Wojną, mówił o Erze Powstałego Świata i życiu w niej, a następnie przeszedł do opowieści o czasach wojennych. Reich założył na uszy słuchawki i spojrzał na niebo, gdzie słońce zdążyło już usunąć całkowicie księżyc ze swej drogi po półkolistym niebie i świeciło swym mocnym, krwistoczerwonym światłem od boku, rzucając ewentualne cienie od wiszących bardzo nisko, gdyż zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, fosforowych chmur. Czarne, nocne niebo powoli zmieniało swój kolor na codzienną, żmudną czerwień, przez którą przebijało się promieniowanie ultrafioletowe. Wsłuchując się w głos z radia, chłopak wyłączył latarkę i kroczył dalej korzystając ze światła słonecznego. Krocząc przez las próbował wyobrazić sobie czasy, o których słyszał jedynie z opowiadań. Myślał o błękicie nieba, białych, pierzastych chmurach wysoko nad głową, o jednogłowych lisozwierzach, onegdaj nazywanych lisami... próbował sobie to wszystko wyobrazić, a szło mu to nad wyraz dobrze. Przyznać trzeba niezależnie od swoich chęci i swojego zdania, że Reich był chłopakiem zdolnym, utalentowanym i obdarzonym ponadprzeciętną inteligencją. Zawsze lubił stawiać przed sobą trudne wyzwania, ambitne, acz krótkoterminowe cele jedynie po to, by zaspokoić swoją chorą jak na te czasy żądzę samorealizacji. Nie potrafił tak jak wszyscy siedzieć zamknięty w zabunkrowanych domach i oddychać przez maskę ze względu na kończący się tlen. Zastanawiał się, czemu ludzie się bunkrują, skoro lekkie dawki radiacji gamma obecne w powietrzu nie szkodzą zdrowiu do tego stopnia, by nie móc wyjść na dwór ani nawet wywietrzyć swojego więzienia nazywanego mieszkaniem. Mimo swojego przekonania o nieszkodliwości powietrza, szedł z filtrem powietrza zasłaniającym nos, a na oczach miał przeciwradiacyjne soczewki. Zbliżał się już do skraju lasu, co poznał po coraz silniej widocznym świetle wyłaniającym się od frontu. Chwilę przed wyjściem na ogromną, pustą połać zniszczonej i skażonej ziemi rozładował mu się telefon. Zauważywszy to, wyjął słuchawki z uszu i znów odłożył telefon do kieszeni. Przez ostatnie kilka chwil i tak nie wsłuchiwał się w słowa z radia, mówiące coś o odbudowie artylerii przedwojennej na terenie rejonu Animato w mieście Rinforzando. Stanął na skażonej ziemi, której radiacja była tak ogromna, że nie można było na niej - przynajmniej w teorii - stać. Było to w każdym razie niebezpieczne, nie mniej chłopak postanowił spojrzeć na niby bezkresny ogrom lasu. Zafascynowało go piękno świata, który i tak uległ zniszczeniu podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Nie spędził jednak w tej pozycji długo, gdyż ból odczuwany na stopach zmusił go do dalszej drogi. Zaczął biec w dość szybkim tempie, chciał uciec jak najprędzej z pola skażonej ziemi, będącego wcześniej miejscem detonacji bomby K'33. Kresu nie było jednak widać na horyzoncie. Nie przejmując się brakiem końca drogi, chłopak biegł dalej. Wiedząc, że powietrze nad polem jest czyste, postanowił zdjąć filtr z ust i nabrać świeżego powietrza do paczki po chipsach, by mieć zapas na dalszą drogę. Cała radiacja z powietrza znajdowała się bowiem w absorbującym ją gruncie. Uczucie czystej mieszanki azotu i tlenu w powietrzu z lekką nutą siarczanu potasu dało chłopakowi niesamowite orzeźwienie i chęć do dalszej drogi. Biegł, nie zwalniając kroku nawet w największych zaspach piachu, których nie brakowało na tym pustkowiu. Brakowało zaś tam jakichkolwiek form życia prócz gigaskorpionów i sporadycznie koczowniczych zombie, dla których to miejsce było idealnym miejscem na spędzenie kilku nocy. Minęły dwie godziny, zanim Reich wydostał się z radioaktywnego pola. Piach stopniowo zarastał coraz bardziej, by po około kilometrze przejścia z półpustyni do trawiastego łanu, stać się wspaniałą łąką z niebieskawą od patyny trawą, której młodzieniec tak bardzo nienawidził. Szedł jednak dalej, łamiąc miedziowe łodygi, po których deptał. Zmuszony był znów włożyć filtr powietrza do nosa, a nie było to przyjemnym uczuciem, gdyż poprawne działanie urządzenia zapewniało jedynie wkładanie go na głębokość kilku centymetrów, gdzie przewody filtracyjne sięgały dróg oddechowych. Prawie że zwymiotował, zakładając filtr, aczkolwiek udało mu się powstrzymać odruch i zaciągnąć się dziwnym, gorzkim, filtrowanym powietrzem o kilkuprocentowej zawartości tlenu zmuszającej do oddychania bardzo głęboko i szybko. Nieopodal jedynego w okolicy kilku kilometrów drzewa stał znak, na którym widniał napis "Rejon Animato". Było to miejsce docelowe wędrówki Reicha i zarazem miejsce, gdzie miała być budowana rakieta K'16 na znak przypominania sobie technologii z Wielkiej Wojny oraz jako symbol pracy organicznej na rzecz świata w Erze Kresu, w której to żył chłopak. Reich zastanawiał się, w jaki to sposób arsenał nuklearny może być znakiem pokoju i odnowy, w czasie gdy większości - przynajmniej jego zdaniem - kojarzył się z zagładą. Nie miał racji w swoich przemyśleniach, ludzie Ery Kresu kojarzyli wojnę z czymś dobrym, jakoby po wojnie miała zawsze przyjść odnowa na lepsze, której zaledwie kosztem są ludzkie życia, poświęcone dla wyższej idei. Lata indoktrynacji w erze powstałego świata, przed Wielką Wojną, zmieniły ich tok myślenia na dobre, a jedynie Reich i jego ciasna grupka znajomych myśleli inaczej, nie dając się propagandowym znakom istniejącym do teraz. Chłopak jednak unikał kontaktów z "normalnymi" ludźmi, starając się za wszelką cenę zachować swój światopogląd i zdanie, że siedemdziesiąt tysięcy hektarów pustyni nuklearnej wywołanej detonacją ładunku K'33 mogło przynieść zniszczonej części świata nic więcej, aniżeli pożogę. Zdenerwowany we własnych przemyśleniach wyrwał znak z ziemi bez większego oporu - był bowiem dosyć silny, każdego dnia wykonywał przeróżne ćwiczenia na prawie że świeżym powietrzu. Wszystkim spoza kręgu znajomych jako wytłumaczenie swoich czynów podawał chęć udziału w następnej konstruktywnej wojnie. Cel jego działań był jednak inny - ucieczka z zniszczonej pożogą części świata w nadziei, że gdziekolwiek jest inaczej. Roztrzaskał tablicę o drzewo, na którym następnie wyrył nożem napis "Animato", by potencjalni wędrowcy... albo koczowniczy zombie wiedzieli, że wkraczają na teren objęty jakimkolwiek prawem. Mimo iż ten rejon był rewirem anarchistycznym, rozwijał się bardzo prężnie, głównie ze względu na to, że dawne społeczeństwo zindoktrynowane wojną zdążyło wymrzeć na skutek radiacji, do której młodzi ludzie się przyzwyczaili. Fakt budowy arsenału jądrowego w tym miejscu był zaskakujący i logicznym było, że wywoła rozruchy i zamieszki. Chłopak udał się dalej w kierunku wyznaczonym przez coś, co prawdopodobnie kiedyś było drogą asfaltową, teraz jednak wyglądało jak delikatny, dwudziestu centymetrowy krater z lekką, nieraz rozpadającą się powłoką czarnej, stwardniałej mazi. Wiedział jednak, że ta ścieżka doprowadzi go do Rinforzando, a dalej do Ritardando, jednej z nielicznych ocalałych wsi w całym kraju. Szedł więc dalej ze świadomością, że do końca jego wyprawy zostało już zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Kilka godzin później słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić, ustępując na nowo miejsca księżycowi w wyścigu po nieboskłonie, a Reich był już na tyle blisko Rinforzando, że widział pojedyncze budynki. Szedł dalej z wolą walki i chęcią osiągnięcia celu, a widok miasta napawał go jeszcze większą pewnością siebie. Jego spokojny marsz zmienił się w coś przypominającego marszobieg, chłopak przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na nad wyraz piękną okolicę. Pobliskie łąki rozkwitały niebieskawą od patyny trawą, a drzewa zmieniały swoje kolory z czerwonego na żółty zależnie od powiewów siarki w wietrze. Powietrze zmieniało swój kolor z żółtawej, siarkawej barwy na przezroczystą z każdym krokiem, miasto było bowiem filtrowane mimo braku jakiegokolwiek rządu, który mógłby wydać na to publiczne pieniądze. Ludzie po prostu zakładali na swoich domach filtry w celu poprawy jakości życia, a efekt ogólny był zaskakująco pozytywny i stał się fenomenem na skalę całego nadrejonu Valaket. Widząc piękno Animato, świeżość powietrza i brak wyczuwalnego smrodu siarkowodoru w powietrzu, spostrzegając z daleka pojedynczych ludzi chodzących po obrzeżach miasta bez masek tlenowych ani filtrów, chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z różnicy między tą częścią świata, a tą po drugiej stronie pustyni nuklearnej. Wyjął z nosa aparaturę filtrującą i na nowo zatopił się w przemyśleniach. Dziwiło go, jak pas czterdzieści na sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów mógł tak bardzo poróżnić dwie strony świata od siebie - z jednej strony nadrejon Valaket, rejony Animato, Molto i Mezzo, z drugiej strony nadrejon Kesho niepodzielony na mniejsze regiony administracyjne. Po jednej stronie panowała pustka, ludzie zamykali się w bunkrach w obawie o swoje życie, nie wychodzili na zewnątrz nawet po jedzenie i dusili się w smrodzie własnego nieświeżego oddechu, a po drugiej zgiełk, zamieszanie, pełno ludzi na ulicach i w domach. Rinforzando zaskoczyło Reicha w bardzo pozytywny sposób. Idąc po drodze wyłożonej kostką z odpadów po zużytych machinach wojennych, spoglądał na domy wykonane z pustaków w stylu postmodernistycznym, charakterystycznym dla Ery Początku tuż przed jej końcem, dla lat od 2010 do 2045. Białe prostopadłościany z wykrojonymi częściami na wejścia, okna, a u niektórych bogatszych mieszkańców nawet na garaże, zaskakiwały chłopaka, którego jedynym kontaktem z architekturą były betonowe wieże obserwacyjne podziemnych bunkrów. Idąc przez miasto zaskoczyła go jeszcze jedna rzecz - przyjazny stosunek mieszkańców do innych. Był obcy w mieście, a jednak wszyscy się z nim witali choćby szorstkim "dzień dobry", tymczasem gdy w jego stronach obcych traktowało się bronią palną. Niebo nad Rinforzando było niebieskie, przypominając to z czasów przed Wielką Wojną. Chłopakowi zdawało mu się być cudowne, usiadł więc na jednej z przydrożnych ławek i zapatrzył się w głębie nieboskłonu mrużąc oczy, by nie raziło go światło. Nikogo nie dziwiło zachowanie chłopaka, miasto to było jednym z trzech miejsc, gdzie można było obserwować niebieskie niebo, a nie czerwone, puste coś nad widnokręgiem. Siedział tak z dwadzieścia minut, a następnie zmienił priorytet w swoich obserwacjach. Odnotował w swojej pamięci, że nawet w tak naturalnym miejscu jak Rinforzando trawa była niebieska, tak samo jak w pozostałej części świata; zwrócił uwagę na nietypowy dla jego stron podział na działki odgrodzone zaledwie półmetrowymi płotami, przez które zasadniczo każdy mógł przejść. Nie rozumiał sensu odgradzania się bez dawania sobie ochrony - żył bowiem w rejonie Kesho, gdzie ludzie odgradzali swoje tereny bunkrów dziesięciometrowymi betonowymi murem. Nie miał nawet zamiaru spojrzeć na "symbol odnowy" - bombę K'16. Słońce ustąpiło księżycowi całkowicie, przez co ten zaczął dominować swym lekkim światłem na nieboskłonie. Zaczęło się robić zimno, aczkolwiek Reich był już do tego przyzwyczajony, ruszył więc w dalszą drogę do Ritardando mimo zmroku. Świat nocą zdawał mu się być piękny w tych stronach, wszędzie było tak naturalnie ciemno, niespowita czerń kontrastowała jedynie z gwiazdami... Widok ten zafascynował Reicha do tego stopnia, że już nigdy więcej nie mógł potem patrzeć na niebo w Kesho bez wspomnień tych widoków. Przezroczyste powietrze zamiast żółtego, powiewy miedzianej trawy zamiast siarkowodoru śmierdzącego pierdem, wraz z innymi czynnikami wyróżniającymi ten wspaniały nadrejon Valaket wywoływały u chłopaka wrażenie zobaczenia piękna idealnego. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim zdawało mu się jednak to, że mógł chodzić po zmroku bez obaw, że pożre go jakiś kretokleszcz czy inne zmutowane stworzenie - wszystkie tego typu wybryki powojennego świata zostały już wystrzelane i zjedzone przez lokalnych myśliwych. Do Ritardando chłopaka dzieliło jeszcze około dwudziestu kilometrów, czyli stosunkowo mało, zważając, że przeszedł on już ponad sto. Nogi zaczynały go powoli boleć, aczkolwiek ból był dla niego czymś normalnym, kilka lat codziennych ćwiczeń zrobiło z niego osobę o wytrzymałości cyborga przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Szedł dalej poruszony otaczającymi go widoczkami z latarką w ręku, próbując wyobrażać sobie kolory tej drogi. - i, jak zawsze... - ciąg dalszy nastąpiKategoria:KutaVifon